


Nikolai Abulinov's Biography

by XNDUIW



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNDUIW/pseuds/XNDUIW
Summary: A brave soldier, he often fought for skill, He is known by his alias, ProxyCyanide.





	Nikolai Abulinov's Biography

Here, Nikolai, a Russian soldier, knows how to understand that fighting for his bravery is special.


End file.
